


Dragonbreath

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: girlgay, Dragons, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quest to see Kilgharrah, Gwen encounters Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonbreath

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Create an exchange between a dying but powerful dragon and the girl (or girls, or women) who stumbled into the dragon's lair in search of something with which to save her (or their) people.

"I see Arthur's sending you on quests now," Morgana says before Gwen can even see her.

She appears out of a patch of mist on the mountain. Gwen doesn't let her guard down, nor does she tell her that there were others but Merlin was injured and she came on alone. She just pushes past Morgana and into the cave.

"He won't say anything," Morgana calls after her. "I've tried."

Gwen ignores her and walks to the back of the cave. There, in a bracket on the wall, is a single lit torch. She takes it, finds the stairs, and descends them.

Half way down, she hears footsteps above her. "What do you want, Morgana?" she asks, not stopping.

"To see you fail," Morgana answers. Gwen has a momentary flashback, to a time when they were young and Morgana would cover her with flowers in spring. She shakes it off and carries on walking.

The dragon is just where Merlin said he would be. "Kilgharrah," Gwen says, "I bring a message from Emrys."

Morgana's steps falter. Gwen doesn't look behind her, instead keeping her eyes fixed on the enormous dragon stretched out on the cave floor. He opens one filmy eye and raises his head. It looks like it takes effort.

"And why does the warlock not speak to me himself?" Kilgharrah asks.

"He cannot," is all Gwen says. Kilgharrah makes a rumbling sound, which Gwen takes to mean an acceptance of the information. "He sends a request, great dragon. Camelot is in danger. The alliance of Albion is almost complete, but a great famine is threatening the negotiations." There is a deeper rumbling from the dragon. "He said you'd understand."

Kilgharrah throws his head to the ceiling and roars. Gwen hears Morgana run up the stairs, but still she doesn't take her eyes from the great dragon. His scales are falling off just under his shoulder, crusted blood taking their place. Once he has finished roaring, Gwen asks, "Are you all right?"

"I am dying," Kilgharrah says, a deeper rumble than before. "And you, Once and Future Queen, will not give in."

Gwen looks him steadily in the eye and says, "No."

"Good." Kilgharrah raises his head and roars up the stairs, "The witch should have died a long time ago." No sound answers him, but perhaps Morgana is still there. Gwen puts it aside in her mind.

Kilgharrah sighs and settles back down. His head is almost level with Gwen. "What you need," he says, "lies in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The warlock will be guided to it." He coughs, a pitiable sound.

"Thank you, Kilgharrah," Gwen says. "Albion will be grateful."

"I do not want its gratitude. Only for it to exist and prosper."

"It will, thanks to you." Gwen curtseys low, takes the torch from the bracket she'd laid it in, and makes her way back up the stairs.

Morgana is at the top of them. "So you know Emrys," she says, bitterness flooding her voice.

"You loved me once," Gwen says, swallowing memories of hours spent eating sweet berries from her mistress's thighs. "If you ever cared for me, you will leave Camelot alone."

She tries to push past, but Morgana is on her in a second, pinning her to the wall. Gwen drops the torch, and it rolls down the stairs, extinguishing in the dust.

In the pitch black, Gwen listens to Morgana's breathing. "I still love you," Morgana whispers, and then kisses her fiercely. Gwen kisses back, impulsive, yearning. Morgana tastes different, and yet the same as she always did, on winter nights when it was so cold they would huddle under the warmed covers, kissing, licking, stroking until they both collapsed into exhausted, dreamless sleep. The kiss now, in the dark on the steps to a dragon's cave, is more of a goodbye than they've ever had.

Morgana breaks the kiss after some indeterminable time, with a whimper. She mutters something, and the torch is in her hand, lit once more. She stands, raking her eyes over Gwen's face as if memorising it, and then sweeps up the stairs, taking the light with her.

Gwen waits a few moments for her heart to stop racing, and then follows.


End file.
